A Never Ending Adventure
by Squirtle1996
Summary: Spoilers for chapter 545. A collection of short NaLu stories after the ending of the manga. May contain other ships and lots of FLUFF!


"But you'll be ready for work, right?" Natsu asked the crouching blonde who was being overdramatic.

Stopping from her outbreak of not being able to become a bride, Lucy stared at Natsu as if she hasn't seen him in a long time.

Tears began to form in her brown orbs as they slowly trickled their way down her beautiful face.

Noticing that she was crying, she quickly covered her face as she sobbed quietly.

Her mind was filled with many emotions.

"H-hey… what happened Lucy?" A dumbfounded Natsu asked as he watched her partner break down out of nowhere. No matter how many times he had seen her cry, it still upset him.

The blonde, who went through memory lane just a few moments ago, sniffled.

"Just now… I remembered a lot of things. And the tears just started falling…"

The blonde recalled the fond memories that she shared with this pink haired boy.

From the beginning where their fates intertwined when they met each other at Hargeon, the moment she showed him her new Fairy Tail tattoo, the moment he had caught her when she jumped out of Phantom Lord's headquarters, when they stood up against Master Zero, their adventures in Edolas, fighting for their lives against the seven kins of purgatory and Master Hades, the moment with future Lucy, defeating Tartaros, and of course, the entire war to save him from his brother.

All these memories just rolled in her mind like a movie.

Some memories were painful, but she was glad. Glad to have shared it and experienced it all with him. It shaped her into who she was today and she was truly thankful for that.

Natsu didn't know what to say. The dragon slayer was genuinely confused.

It confused him even more when Lucy abruptly sprang onto him and pulled him into an embrace.

With all her confidence, Lucy confessed as she wrapped her arms around the warmth of his body.

"If I hadn't met you as well… I would've never lived any of this."

Lucy continued to sob into the pinkette's shoulder. Natsu also wrapped his arms around her.

"You were the first to show kindness towards me after mama passed away. You were the first to give me hope after you brought me to Fairy Tail. You were the first to show me that life doesn't have to be all so serious. You were the first to show me how much I'm worth. You were the first to call out to me every time a situation got out of hand. You had given me so many of my firsts that I can't even keep count, so of course… you were also the first person I fell in love with."

She pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"From the bottom of my heart… thank you…"

Natsu was silent for a moment.

Lucy didn't know what he was thinking and how he would react, so she went back to embracing him.

Unexpectedly, Natsu gripped onto both her arms and pushed her back a little so he got a clear shot of her crying face.

"Hey, Lucy… I wanna say something too…"

The blonde was flustered at the sudden words that flew out of the boy's mouth. The tears that were in her eyes stopped and her face grew slightly pink.

"Eh… Wai—" before she could finish her sentence, she quickly closed her eyes shut, waiting for the boy to take action.

.

.

.

She waited for another second, but nothing happened. Lucy's eyes fluttered open to meet a serious, yet soft gaze.

The blonde was then lost for words as the dragon slayer embraced her tightly again.

"It's the same for me…" he mumbled.

"Huh?" Lucy muttered as she trembled slightly.

She heard him the first time, but she wanted to hear it again.

"It's the same for me as well!" Natsu shouted.

The boy brought the girl closer to his chest as he rested his chin on her head.

"You're important to me as well. Without you, I wouldn't be here. You think I didn't know about what you went through to save me? You were being consumed by dark magic, yet you still tried your best to bring me back!"

"Of course I would you dummy!" Lucy cried as she tightened her arms. "I didn't know what I would do without you!"

Natsu's voice softened.

"All these memories that we made on our adventures, the happy ones, the sad ones, I'll cherish them all for as long as I live. I promise you…" Natsu confessed.

Lucy was speechless at the kind words. Her heart was pounding her chest at high speeds.

With confidence she closed her eyes again, thinking that this was a perfect opportunity when suddenly…

"So let's go make more memories right now! Come on! They're waiting for us!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed on to Lucy's hand and dragged her away.

"B-b-but what about my confession?!" Lucy mumbled as she was literally flying from the dragon slayer's grasps.

Natsu then stopped in his tracks and turned around with a bright smile.

"It doesn't matter now, cause we'll always be together, right?"

Lucy's eyes widened, and her lips turned into the biggest smile she could possibly achieve.

The blonde was envious of all the blooming relationships in the guild, but now, she can say that she was genuinely happy herself.

She then grasped onto his face with her free hand and pulled herself into his lips.

Pulling away from him, she grinned with a light tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Now we'll be together forever!"

Astonished by the sudden kiss, Natsu responded back with a grin.

"Let this never-ending adventure begin!"

The both of them smiled together as they made their way to their friends, who were patiently waiting for them to start the hundred-year quest.

.

.

.

A/N:

Hey friends! Now that Fairy Tail is over, I wanted to continue its legacy for a little bit. This is my little take on what should have happened in the last chapter, but I know it's a bit out of character for Natsu to do confessions and such, but that's why we have fanfics right?

Anyways, this will be a collection of short NaLu stories based on after the ending of Fairy Tail. I'll probably add in other ships as well since most of them were only implied at the end.

Until next time!


End file.
